


Between the Aisles

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Blow Jobs, Chases, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Hide and Seek, Rope Bondage, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has special access to an empty closed department store with special security access and has a game to play. Hide and go seek.  His rules? You can hide anywhere you please, but once he finds you...the whole store is used for his leisure. </p>
<p>(BASED FROM A DREAM I HAD.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Aisles

**Between the Aisles**

****

_Its all in a dream._

_This fic is actually based from a dream I had last night, so Its not totally coherent. (Plus...yet it did take place at a Walmart in my dream, BUT I'm keeping it in general in this.)_

_Its all from my POV, and from what I saw in the dream plus little tidbits that I’m gonna add to bring it all together to make quite the interesting story._

 

* * *

 

 

“You have five minutes.” The keys on his hip went back down to his pocket  jingling as he stared down at his watch on his wrist. He pushed the clear glass door with black frame open on the department store.

 

I slowly walk in, staring at the dimmed yellow lights that surrounded the the store. The humming of the breakers and air conditioner filled my ears from the usually crowded store, now  empty, dark, calm, and eerie.

 

“Tom I-” I now see him standing at a nearby panel on the inside of the wall. His long fingers poking at a button panel, his small pda attached to a wire from a cord.

 

“I suggest you get to running love.” he states still pressing buttons, “Cause once the security and camera’s are disabled, I’m coming after you.”  He turns blue green eyes shining, a dark smile creeping across his face. “You can hide anywhere in the store, but once I find you...well you’ll see what I’m really capable of. This store is my oyster. I suggest you run. Now.”

 

I didn’t even think twice before dashing off. The adrenaline of being the hunted, the “prey” to this, gorgeous, yet devious 6 ft 2 man. He was supporting a black long sleeved over shirt and black jeans that hung on ever so perfectly his hips and black shoes.

 

I internally giggled at this little game he had come up with. Though It was my own quirkiness that made him this way. With the “You won’t do anything’s, and I’m not scared of you’s.”  Plus the occasional pokes and random smacks on the ass I’d give him followed by me sticking out my tongue and what not.

 

Those taunts I knew drove him mad, but when he proposed this. Well I agreed, for the sole reason of there’d be no telling what he’d do to me, if I had said no. Then again, I pretty much didn’t think that he’d give me much slack anyways. Especially with the fact that If he did catch me, which I knew he probably would, he knew I wouldn’t go down without a fighting chance.

 

Being in a department store other than in the back which wouldn’t be too fair to him, I knew I had very little places to hide, so my best option was to keep moving, and keep myself in the shadows as much as possible.

 

I bolted towards the back, but decided to take off in another direction to possibly throw him off. It was my best bet.

 

I neared the cosmetics section before crouching from the back of the isle.

 

“BOOP!”

 

A loud sound came over the intercom over head before I heard his smooth yet dark voice echo though the entire building.

 

“Ready or not darling here I come.”

 

An instant chill ran through my body. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Things just got real. What would he do? What would the conclusion to this demented game of hide and go see be?

 

And what would-

 

“CRASH!”

 

The loud sound filled my ears as I jumped. Glass breaking. What was that? Where was it from?

 

I slowly slunk around the isle before I hear his voice again over the intercom. “You think I could get in trouble with a pair of cuffs darling? Neverminding the glass case they were in. I wonder just what could I do to you while you have them on… Helpless, under my control.”

 

I could tell now he had a communicator that when he spoke into it, it connected with the intercom remotely. I sigh but shake. He was towards the back of the store already? On the opposite side. At least that could give me a chance to get towards another section.

 

I take off. Looking from side to side, making sure not to crash into him, before dashing towards the bed and bath section of the store. Slinking between the isles making sure he didn’t pop from the shadows.

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 

I freeze, crouching slowly,  stopping as I see him walking down the middle of an opposite isle, casually spinning the recently obtained cuffs on his long index finger, whistling.

 

My body goes cold as he walks on by, his heeled shoes clicking against the tiled floor.

 

After passing, I crept slowly towards the other side of the isle. Listening for the sound of his shoes and the whirling of the cuffs. I knew what they were for and if he caught me, that’d be my biggest problem or luck. Either or.

 

As I walked and turned the corner of the isle his voice broke out. “So, just how long are we going to go at this darling? Its fun and all, but I just want you to know, that soon, whatever control over your body that you have right now, it will be obsolete. For every inch of you will belong to me.”

  
  


Dear God. Did he know what that did to me? Instantly I flush over with a heat wave. I fan myself slightly before focusing back at the task at hand.

“Okay.” I told myself, “If I rushed towards the clothes section I could hide then no worries, at least for a bit.”

 

I round the corner, peeking to see if he was still there, a breath I held in seeped out slowly as I prepare to make my dash for it. Looking at the center aisles for obstacles I get ready to bolt before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

 

“Found you.”

 

“SHIT!” I scream out. Instantly taking off down the center aisle. Screw the clothes Isle I needed to go in the opposite direction.

 

His laugh breaks from behind me as I hear his foot steps hitting the tiled floor about as loud as mine not far behind me. My mind was in a frenzy, where do I go? What do I do?

 

“You are only wearing yourself out!” He calls from behind me, “What’s the use in that huh? I’m still gonna catch you.”

 

On a squeal and a giggled escaped my lips as I turned behind me to see him, still on my tail. “AHHH! NOT if I can help it!”

 

“Big mistake darling.” Tom laughs.

 

“I’m still ahead, so thats all that matters!”

 

“Oh not if I can help it.”

 

I quickly do a sharp turn around the center aisle losing some foot way. “No No no no no!”

 

“Yes yes Yes yes YES!” He taunts behind me, “I think its time for some little girl to be put in her place.”

 

“Wrong again Hiddleston!” I laugh, “I’m not little.”

 

“Oh thats what you think.”

 

Suddenly I hear a loud RAAAAA kind of scream, I then turn, just in time, to see him lunge towards me, the first thing he grabbing is my ankle instantly tackling me to the ground, both of us rolling crashing into a center display with marshmallows and chocolate, my ankle clutched in his palm. His long fingers wrapped  tightly around it.

 

I began kicking at him, struggling against him as he shifted his weight onto me, pushing me down to the floor with all his might. My head slamming hard.

 

“But let me tell you what I know.” Tom now has me at his mercy, “What I know, is that you…my pet.” He leans in his voice in a lowly whisper. “Are mine...Now submit.”

 

My breath hitched.

 

With a rough turn he flipped me over, my face nearly kissing the floor below me.

 

“I didn’t pick these out just for you for no reason at all.” He quickly puts the cuffs on clicking them into place. He then dangles the keys in front of my face. “Lets see how long you last shall we?”

 

WIthout warning Tom yanks me up from my captured spot and begins slowly walking me towards the outdoor and recreational section of the store.

 

“What are you doing-”

 

“Nah ah!” He pulls me taunt against his chest, “Not a word dear. The only sounds I want to hear from you, is from whatever you feel from what I’m about to do to your body. Nothing more. Nothing less….Understand?”

 

I let out a small whimper.

 

His eyebrow raises, “What was that? You know how we do… in here… its not any different.”

 

“Yes sir.” I calmly say before he yanks me towards the middle of the isle with hunting gear in it.

 

“Good girl. Now sit.”

 

He slowly pushes me to the floor. “Do not move or else.” He then walks off. I look up at the dimmed lights that were scattered through the whole building, the low metal rafters of the frame work, and sunlight spots in the store, flooding in the bright night moon that hung in the sky above, before I hear a clicking sound. ALL the lights instantly go out. Except for one. Thats right above me.

 

Not even a few minutes later I hear the clicking of his shoes again. He then returns with a few items in his arms. Upon seeing caused my eyes to widen.

 

A sleeping bag, climbing rope, clips, and what seemed to be a small switch from what you’d see in a vase decoration, and most intriguingly, chocolate syrup. Yeah… I was in for it.

 

He smirks upon seeing the look on my face. “What’s the matter? I did say I would use this store to my liking, did I not?”

 

I nod.

 

He then rolls out the sleeping bag and then looks up towards the rafters. “Yes, perfect.” He goes to unravel the rope but then sees me observing what he’s doing quite intently waiting for whatever he had up his sleeve. “Well not quite.”

 

He then walks towards me, crouching in front of me. He pulls off my shoes and socks chucking them nearby. Before pulling me up to him once more, onto my feet. My body shaking from anticipation, as he pulls me up into a soft kiss. “No worries darling, all will come to you as needed. For now though…..” He pulls a long dark green scarf from his pocket, “I need to surprise you a bit more.This should help.”

 

He then wraps the scarf around my eyes and the back of my head. “There. Now….” Thinking he was going to walk off again, I was very mistaken. Tom pulls me taunt against his chest once more, slowly placing butterfly kisses down my neck along with small nips here and there.

 

“Tell me, how do you feel right now. How does it feel to know my pet, that you’ll be at my mercy, soon begging me to do oh such dirty things to you? The pain that will turn into pleasure...you begging me….for more?”

 

“Oh Bring it on.” I mumble, “With a false sense of bravado.”

 

“Oh so eager are we? Well then. Lets not wait.”

 

Before I knew it, he was yanking me once more, now that I was blinded it made things even worse, yet more exciting.

 

I feel him with still a hand on still on me, as he chunk the rope over the railing, right before I hear him clip it. He then lifts my arms above my head, tying of the the rope to the cuffs before I feel myself being lifted up. Tom checked to see how taunt it was, testing it by tugging on it, making sure it wouldn't break or fall apart. My body was vertical and taunt my toes barely touching the floor.

 

“First things first.” His voice is low as I hear him circling me before I hear him stop, a small package being torn open. I suddenly hear the sound of the metal blades of a pair of kitchen shears rub together with a click sound following. “I dont think you need these any more.”

 

“No no no no wait don’t-” Was he really about to cut my clothes off? No doubt that was hot, but these were good clothes.

 

“Nah ah!” Suddenly I feel him yank at my jawline, instantly I shut up, “ What did I tell you? Do it again, and I will find something to make you hush. Do I make myself clear?”

 

I nod frantically as he grips my jaw tighter, leaning forward, his voice now in a growl, “Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?”

 

“Yes sir. Perfectly clear.”

 

“Good.” He presses the sheers against me putting pressure behind them, dragging them down to the base of my shirt and pushing them under, the cold metal touching my skin as he then proceeds to cut away my pants. The cold metal now dragging down my leg. I feel my pants rip off of me as he roughly yanks them off of my body. Followed by the shears slicing up my t-shirt I wore as well. The little scraps of fabric hitting the floor beneath me which I hear him kick off to the side.

 

The cold air in the store now causes goose bumps to form on my skin as I now hung there only in my black laced panties and bra. My hands over my head, and the blind still over my eyes leaving only my senses of smell, sound, taste, and touch.

 

I knew for sure that he would play them to his will.

  
  


“Mmmm… Beautiful. Gorgeous.”  I feel his long fingers caress my side as he makes another round. I could feel his gaze, his lustful stare upon me as I hear him swipe the small decorative vase decoration through the air, before he presses it against my body. Making me arch. The sharp pain from the end making the pain seem more worse than it actually was.

 

Drawing the vase stick across me, I moan slightly before jumping as he swiped it across my thigh.

 

“Ahhh.” I cry out. A deep chuckle filling my ears as he rounds me again.

 

“Focus darling.” He swipes it again causing me to flinch, “Don’t forget with me pet, that pain is pleasure. Remember.”

 

He grabs my chin again, pulling me into a deep kiss, then leading his kiss from my mouth to my neck, to my chest, navel, and right to the edge of my panties. Before stopping, I could feel it again, his gaze looking up at me, as I hear him taking  off his own shirt, throwing it to the side, before dragging the small stick around me again, swiping it in small areas here and there on the lower half of my body, me jerking against each one. My mind in a blur, of figuring what was what.

 

I then hear him chunk the stick off to the side.

 

“Enough of that.”

  
  
  


He nips at my neck again, his hands sliding down to the elastic band on my panties hooking with his finger twisting the thin strap taunt, pulling it into my skin hard.

 

“You don’t need these.” With a swift tug the elastic snaps the fragments falling to the floor. I feel him grabbing the kitchen shears again, the cold metal once again pressing against my skin as he cuts my bra free.

 

I feel him pull me close to his bare chest, already I feel his girth through his pants, pressing against my abdomen. “Feel that?” His lips are at my neck, now kissing back up. His hands clasped around my hips, “Just imagine what I could do with it...Think...how much you want it…”

 

Tom slowly drags his fingers to my flower, as they slighty tease my already wet entrance. “Hmm… It seems you are already thinking quite hard about it.” He then thrusts two digits inside me, a gasp coming from my lips as he moves them so intricately sending pulsing vibes through my body, as I feel my muscles involuntarily contract around his long fingers.

 

“Mmm darling, so wet, I wonder why?” He teases, I feel him grinning, wallowing in the emotions radiating off of me, “Not quite wet enough though.”

 

I then gasp as I feel his fingers leave me, suddenly his warm tongue move down my neck, down between my breasts and suddenly lift off, then flick against my core.

 

“Oh God!” I jerk as I move against the restraints swinging a bit as his hands steady me, one each on one of my thighs before in one quick movement parting my lips with his fingers pushing two in before moving his tongue instantly hitting my sweet spot.

 

“Hah...T..Tom.”

 

My whole body twitched under his control, as his tongue hit me over and over, warm and gentle, yet ravishing.

 

I was so close, so close, and he knew it, his fingers began pumping into me as he pulled his mouth a way gently blowing a small stream of air onto my clit.

  
  


“Come for me my pet. Give your release to me.”  I then soon feel him pull away the not heavily tied scarf being pulled away by his free hand. I look down to see him in a half kneeling position as he grins up darkly, “I want to see your face, your expressions. Keep your eye contact with me, and don’t dare look away.”

 

My mouth slowly gaped open. I don’t know how much more I could take, staring at his devilish half lidded blue-green eyes, down right piercing my soul, and the twisted smirk on his face.

 

“Tom...I don’t think...I...I can’t….” I couldn’t even think straight, with my jumble of what was supposed to be words coming out of my mouth.

 

He never let up, only staring, until finally I couldn’t take it any more. Crying out I gave my release, whimpering as he pulled his fingers out, he still grinning.

 

Slowly standing Tom slowly stands unhooking my arms from the clip and the ropes that held my body up.

 

“Don’t think we are done yet love. Take a breather, then its your turn.” He raised an eyebrow as he gently placed me on the sleeping bag, the cold material feeling glorious as he undid the cuffs and threw them over to the side.

 

Crawling on his knees, he then stretched over grabbing the bottle of Chocolate syrup, opening the bottle, he smiled, as he placed it at my head.

 

“I’ll let you for once get creative too.” He rolls over onto the large built in once more he eyes me, “Take it as a free pass.” He sits back up again as I slowly lift my now shaking body up, “Though I’d like to force you to.”

 

“No need.” I stated. There wasn’t going to be anything holding me back, since he had taken the cuffs and binding. I wanted him, and everything under the clothing on him.

 

I quickly roll over snatching up the bottle, flipping and landing onto him, one knee on either side pinning his midsection down to the sleeping bag. I ground myself against him, feeling his still hardened member below me, how I longed for it.

 

Leaning forward I deeply kissed Tom, then dragged the kiss, licking him up under his sharp jaw, his breath releasing hot against my ear. Pushing myself forward I nipped at his earlobe, his fingers pressing hard on the sides of my back, slightly moaning himself, another deep breath escaping.

I then grabbed the bottle of chocolate snapping the lid open before letting a large drop land on his collar bone. I stared into his eyes before diving towards it, kissing, sucking and licking up the chocolate, my hands in the curls on his head.

 

I then trailed another string of the syrup down to his navel taking and licking up the chocolate from his belly button up, all the way back up is neck the rest of it up. Tasting the mixture of chocolate and saltiness of his skin, savoring every moment. Before reaching his ear once more.

 

“May I have what I really want sir?” I asked in my most seductive voice.

 

Only a smirk curled across his face before I sat off to the side, as he slowly unbuttoned his dark pants, his shoes and socks already kicked off. He slowly slid the pants down revealing a pair of grey boxers his girth pressing hard against the fabric.

 

My own eyes met with his as I leaned forward again. Taking my hand and rubbing him through the fabric, before I slowly rolled the elastic band above out of the way, his hardened cock springing forward.

 

“All yours pet.” He stated with a low voice kicking his underwear off, “Do your worst.”

 

Challenge accepted.

 

Grabbing the base of his cock I shot forward. Licking him from the top of my hand up the the head, swirling my tongue around it, moving my hand meeting the own licks of my tongue before engulfing the head completely.

 

“Hah.” His skipping breath hitting my ears.

 

Grinning internally, I sped up my motions, as I sucked him off. I look up as I see him looking at me, before his eyes shut, and reopen again.

 

“Oh...Darling…..You...you are amazing.”  I could feel him involuntarily thrusting his own hips slightly to my rhythm. To now where I was humming to send vibrations through him.

 

“I...Darling you have to stop….” Tom begged gently caressing my cheek, as I pulled myself off of him with a satisfying “Pop” coming from my mouth, “If you don’t...I won’t last darling, I need you. To take you fully…..All fours, ass in the air. Now.” He demanded.

 

I was still dripping, and from the earlier events, made that even more apparent as I did as he told me to. My breasts touched the cold fabric before I feel him press his hardened cock against my vaginal walls rubbing himself against.

 

“You drive me mad love.” stated Tom before leaning over me, “Brace yourself pet.”

He then guided himself into my entrance before slowly entering me.  I gasp for air as he slowly starts to move holding his hands on top of mine before he begins pounding me, harder and harder.

 

“Tom….Oh God Tom.” I cried out as he ravished me. My body begging, and loving each moment of it.

 

Still thrusting he leans forward pulling backwards, pushing me deeper onto his still hard member, “I love it...when you cry out my name….Makes me want to tear you up even further.” He then bit down onto my shoulder, making me cry out even harder.

 

“You are so wet, yet so tight love. I wouldn’t...mmm...ask for it any other way.” Tom then yanks my head back exposing my neck by my hair, “So amazing.” I feel him lick behind my neck and up to behing my ear lobe.

 

“Thomas!” I cried out as I feel my body twitch from that stunt of his.

 

For a split moment I cried as he pulled out, but before I could say anything he had twisted me around and slammed me onto my back, thrusting back into me once more.

 

Sweat began rolling off of his brow trickling onto his toned chest getting lost in the little bit of chest hair he had. The once cold store now made me wished it was a bit cooler with the heat and sweat accumulate between us both. His pupils in his eyes was dilated to where his blue green color was barely even visible against the rest of his eyes.

 

“Tom...I can’t last any longer…” I cry out as he begins thrusting so hard I begin to quite literally see stars, my own body being thrown into a euphoric mess.

 

I suddenly feel his cock twitch against me, as he himself begins to whimper, “I’m...I’m nearly there...darling… please...Oh God.”

 

After his spout of incoherent jumble of words, I feel him press against me, as we both as I felt, literally came at the same time, crying out, even tears were puddling up in the corners of my eyes as he slowly collapsed on top of me, making sure his body weight didn’t crush me.

 

Pulling from me Tom slowly rolled over to his side, the cool air of the store hitting me once more, sending chills through me again as he slowly rolled back, gently kissing me again.

 

“Well Darling, I must say. That. Was mind blowing. Quite exciting to say the least.”

 

I nod, “Very much so Tom. So how did you find out or figure how to do all of this?”

 

“Eh heh heh.” Tom chuckled, “A man’s got connections, just put it that way.” So.. I think we need to clean up our mess before the morning.”

 

“But its not even near that time.” I whimper rubbing my hand slowly over his biceps, “Do we have to clean up so early?”

 

“I see.” He growled rolling over the sleeping bag, encasing the both of us in darkness, “I see exactly what you want… and I think….” His hand reached from under the cover finding the syrup bottle, “I’ll be needing this.”


End file.
